


If You Fall As Lucifer Fell

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dancing Star</p><p>Title from Stars - Les Miserables</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Fall As Lucifer Fell

Severus looks up into the night sky, and sees the cold, indifferent stars, blazing down on him like so many accusing eyes. Each one represents a wizard he betrayed, a lover he abandoned, a soul he has hurt. They are, like the night sky, without number, without pity, and on sleepless nights like this, they stand over him in stark judgement.

He looks away, too defeated to face his jury, and catches the eye of Hermione. Her compassionate, generous spirit dances just out of the grasping reach of his redemption, as if she alone had the power to save him.


End file.
